


Candle In The Darkness

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, but like only in name they don't show up, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the reason he was doubting his own black heart. ((There is really little in the way of plot. Just my feelings on Bruce's feeling. Wrote this back in '13))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle In The Darkness

Silence. Shadows.

Brooding. Darkness.

Up until very recently, those were his only companions. The things which filled his mind most, occupying his every moment which he was not using to stop crime or keep himself alive. He had allowed it to consume him. To many, the darkness in his heart seemed like whining. His childhood trauma was "light"compared to others. But to him, the fear, the pain, the sheer emptiness was very real. He had watched his parents die. And then consequently watched the city they had built from the ground up crumble, fall victim to violence, drugs, all manner of crime. And his encounters with the numerous villains plaguing the city, the lives he watched become lost, did nothing to help his already stained heart.

But then, he joined this crazy organization called the Justice League. It was small, but had the ability to take over the Earth if it had wanted too. Gathering Superman, an all but invincible alien, Flash, a jokester who could run at the speed of sound, a Green Lantern, who has the power of sheer will and imagination at his fingertips, along with Hawkgirl, a woman cable of flight and with a mace that repelled magic, Martian Manhunter, a Martian who had the ability to phase through anything, shape-shift, and read minds, and himself.

And Wonder Woman

Diana. She was the reason he was doubting his own black heart. The reason his steel resolve was wavering. She was of Themiscyura, an island full of all female immortal warriors, all with superhuman capabilities. But she was not just an Amazon. She was their princess, and was created from clay and the blood of her mother, blessed with gifts from the gods. She wore a lasso at her side, which could wrench the truth out of anyone, no matter how tight lipped. Even himself. Her gauntlets could repel any projectile, without rust or scratch. And her beauty was not unnoticed, not by any. She was born with a figure many strive all their lives for, breasts full and plump, raven black hair, icy blue eyes, and a voice more melodious than any siren.

But along with these natural gifts, her personality was also unmatched. She had a certain grace and nobility stand proud and tall among common man, without acting superior or haughty. While she tended to be stubborn, she did know when to step back, and when to be strategic as well as offensive. She was kind and just, justice and honor above all else holding a place on her mind, but yet she was ruthless and efficient when the time to deal out justice and punishment came.

To Bruce, to anyone, she could easily be described as the perfect woman, (and questionably perfect person), her only flaw being her stubborn pride, which is easily overlooked compared to her good points. She was so flawless that even he, the impenetrable Batman, could not help but fall for her charm. The thing that set their situation apart from all others, though, was a simple fact.

She loved him back.

It was odd to think that any woman, especially this (almost literal) goddess, could truly love him, after discovering the monster that lay behind the cowl, the empty bitterness behind the image of playboy Bruce Wayne.

But she did. She had stayed. Her fiery heart, her warrior passion, allowed her to persevere, and for the first time in his life, make him question his solitude.

_Is it better to be alone?_

_Do I want to be alone?_

_Would it be...could I be happy, with Diana?_

The last question was self explanatory. Anyone could be happy with Diana. The better question to ask himself is:

_Do I deserve Diana?_

But if she **_loved_** him, if she _**wanted**_ him, isn't that enough? She considers him _**worthy**_ of being by her side. She considers him **_desirable_**.

She **_loves_** him.

And for once in his life, Bruce Wayne, better known to most as Batman, doesn't feel engulfed by darkness and shadow, by silence and brooding.

He feels encompassed by a feeling equally suffocating, but also pleasurable to the point of almost hurting. The cause of this new feeling?

Diana.

The name of this new feeling? That's a bit obvious, by now.

Love.•

**Author's Note:**

> Do you agree?


End file.
